clubpenguinpartycreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Final Showdown
is an EPF Mission where Herbert attacks Club Penguin. Storyline On September 5, a mysterious shaded figure was seen at the Binoculars at the Cove. On September 12, Club Penguin Island was wrecked. The buildings destroyed and on fire, mountains crashed, forest fires and no light available except for the sun. Herbert then attacked the Elite Penguin Force. The EPF declared a final showdown with Herbert. The Director said that if EPF wins, Herbert will never disturb Club Penguin again. Herbert then said that if he wins, he will get to destroy EPF and take over Club Penguin. The Final Showdown was located at the Dock. The Final Showdown You are at the Dock. The Director and all EPF agents are there. Then, Herbert comes with the former EPF and PSA enemies. The theme was the same as the Battle of Doom, just some different stuff. Gameplay You were supposed to throw mega-snowballs with the Mega-Snowball Cannon. All of your enemies will enter a giant robot, each of them controls a part. Gary then activates the Lava Rocket Launcher 3000. You will then throw mega snowballs at the robot. The robot will stomp, smash and crash on a certain place. After battling, you will win. Then, all of the enemies, excluding Herbert and Klutzy, will be destroyed as they are not living things. Herbert then shouts in defeat. The Director then said that they will be able to keep Club Penguin. Herbert then laughs. He then says that he doesn't just give up that easily. Then, he takes out a remote and pushes a button. The ground will shake, and a giant bomb launcher will come up out of the ground. Herbert then shoots out bombs all over Club Penguin. You follow him, but he was too fast. Gary then understand what he used to construct the machine. Gary estimated the time when it will run out of fuel, and comes back to the ground to refuel. He said that the fuel will run out in 4 hours. You are supposed to come back in 4 hours or more. After 4 hours of waiting, the giant bomb launcher will come back the ground and refuel. You were supposed to hide behind a bush. After that, Herbert's stomach growls. He then goes to the Pizza Parlor with Klutzy. Between the time he goes and comes back, you go out of your hiding place and hack the mainframe of the machine. Gary gives you commands. Jet Pack Guy flies up to the sky noiselessly to see when Herbert is coming back. After you hack, Rookie will give you some stuff and Gary will tell you to apply that to the machine and remove the bomb launcher. Then, you will go back to the bush. Jet Pack Guy then saw Herbert coming back from the Pizza Parlor. Jet Pack Guy then comes down and hides. Herbert will take out the tube applying the fuel. He will then ride the machine. Instead of flying up and shoot bombs, it will trap Herbert. You will then come out and arrest him. You will put him on a newly-made room at the HQ: The Jail. It is a high-security room. It can't be destroyed. Herbert will be put in the jail. You will be able to visit that room anytime. After that, you will be rewarded with 10 EPF Medals, a trophy, a medal and an EPF Agent Suit. Aftermath Club Penguin will be reconstructed into a new design, except for the Club Penguin Signal Building and The EPF HQ, which will just be rebuilt. The Mountains will regrow (MOUNTAINS DON'T REGROW STUPID). After September 27, Club Penguin will be clean and good (REALLY). Herbert will still be at the Jail. He will not escape anymore....unless by mistake.... Category:2013 Parties Trivia: *This may confirm Operation: Revenge, because he may escape the Jail on mistake and will get his revenge. WOULD YOU WANT YOUR TEACHER SEEING THIS? GRAMMAR MISTAKES LOGICAL MISTAKES; IMPROVEMENT NEEDED!Category:Parties with logos